Gears of War 2 (Alternate) (rewrite)
by KingsFall7
Summary: The title explains it all.
1. Prologue

"It began, as always, for the desire for power. The need to conquer, the hunger to consume. Inevantly, this lead to conflict. Humanity fought an endless battle against itself. Until it was forced to unite against a power far greater than it had ever known. But even united they left only destruction in their wake. Despite their best efforts at survival, the humans of Sera continued to march blindly to their imminent doom… unaware that their misguided attempts at retaliation were only leading them ever closer to exinction. They had only crippled us by their weapons of mass destruction. But now the fate of both our worlds… hang by a thread."

The city of Jacinto- humanities last bastion of safety- was in a hostage crisis. The doctors at Jacinto General Hospital were running illegal experiments on their patients (things to gross to say), and now its a fire fight in the streets around the hospital, between the COG soldiers and the mad doctors, nurses, etc. There were fifty civilians being held against their will- they only experimented on civilians so the COG didn't find out (the Gears were busy with the war). The hospitals administrator manged to smuggle enough fire power (lancers, shotguns, and grenades) to wage a small war. It was chaos in the streets, thirteen Gears lay dead and only seven of the armed staff were dead. Then the doc's barricaded themselves in the hospital, but the attack was a distraction so Delta Squad and Bravo Squad (Tai and his men) could sneak in undetected.

Sargent Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago were misinformed on the number of armed med-staff, then Anya spoke on the radio," Delta, I've managed to hack into the hospital security cam's, there are a lot more guards than we thought" "tell me something I don't know" Marcus whispered hopping the guards didn't here him "ok, hostages are in the cafeteria, there are six guards in the room and two outside. Bravo, the administer has barricaded himself in his office, expect heavy resitance- its on the third floor, left hallway." "Thanks Control, Delta out" but it would hard trying to sneak around the hospital without getting caught, unless the staff were distracted. Marcus spotted some fuel tanks and shot at them. The tanks blew up- killing a few guards-'that would get their attention' Fenix thought as he and Dom made their way to the cafeteria.

The two Gears were just outside of the cafe- after silently killing a few more guards- which was guarded by two armed nurses. After taking them out, they went in guns blazing- which was reckless- and took out the guards and rescued the hostages- with no civilian casualties. Bravo Squad managed to capture the head doctors and the administer.

As COG medics were treating the rescued hostages- who were malnourished and sick from the condition they were in- Dom was reuniting with his long missed wife- Maria. Then she saw Sargent Fenix," Marcus…" she said "hey good to see your still alive" Fenix repiled " I have a message for you, from the Locust Queen and your father."

Command was looking over the disc Maria gave to Marcus, to verify its contents. Since the Lighmass Bombing- which destroyed the Nexus, the Locust Stronghold **(I know, but it'sstory more** **interesting)** there hasn't been any report of Locust activity. Meanwhile Delta Squad was waiting for their new recruit, then he showed up,"Private Ben Carmine sir, reporting for duty sir!" "welcome to the Gears, Rook. I-" Marcus was interrupted by his ear piece going off" Fenix, this is Command. You and Delta Squad are to report to Jacinto Headquarters at once" "Got it, sir" "Guy's come on" Delta walked over to the nearest Raven, boarded it, and flew toward HQ.

When they got there, the three Gears were escorted by Onyx Guards (special ops/commando Gears) to where Colonial Hoffman and Chairmen Prescott were. The Colonial greeted the Gears,"good job at the hospital, Fenix" "thanks, now why are here instead in the field" "it's best if we show you" they went to the console and played the message Marcus was shocked to see his fathers face- even if it was on a screen- here's what it said "Marcus if you could hear me. I need your help. Sera's dying, the planets infected from the core. It's the Imulusion that's killing it, but I can stop it. Queen Mryah and I have been working on a counter messier to do so. But I need you here to witness it." If what Adam Fenix- Marcus's father- was saying is true, then all life on the planet was in danger.


	2. Chapter 1: New Hope

Delta Squad was sent to meet with the "Locust Queen", she specifically asked for them- actually she asked for Marcus Fenix. But the COG wasn't dump enough to send him alone. The disc also had coordinates to a rendezvous point- which was an abandoned COG outpost-and according to the geographic readings on the disc, Adam's fears were confirmed.

After the Lightmass bombing destroyed the Nexus- the Locust city (I wrote that on purpose)- the COG have not seen any Locust for the rest of the year.

Marcus drove the APC, while Dom and Carmine were talking about Ben's dead brother: Anthony. Then the private spoke," hey, Sarge" "hmm" "how can a fuel kill a planet?" "when we get there, you can ask" Marcus replied, they continued to drive to meet this "Queen Myrrah".

After a six hour drive, Delta Sqaud arrived at the rendezvous, to find whom they assumed was Queen Myrrah and her royal guard. Only she didn't look like a Locust," that's the Locust Queen" "isn't she so be… you know butt ugly" as the Gears whispered, Myrrah spoke,"hehem" that got their attention," now then, you- the one with the scar- are you the son of Adam Fenix" "what is it to you" Marcus replied annoyed "he always spoke highly of you. A hero of the Pendulum Wars, the son who came to his rescue" "how would you know that?" "Skorge!", the Locust general brought out Adam Fenix,"Dad!" "Marcus it's good to see your alive… wait how did you get that scar?" "I think we should continue this reunion, inside" Myrrah suggested worried about being out in the open, plus the weather was starting to turn ugly. Delta Sqaud would soon learn the dark truth about Imulusion.

As the group walked through the 'New Hope' research facility, Myrrah told Marcus and his squad mates the origins of the Locusts: once the they were humans, who were used for testing. To see what direct contact with Imulusion had on them. When the COG found out, they shut down the facility and the Sires- the mutated humans- were sent to Mount Kadar. There they evolved into Locusts and Myrrah would be their queen. Myrrah was different from the other subjects, her genetics somehow made her immune to becoming a Sire. While the Pendulum Wars wagged on, the Locusts built their civilization- literally- under the humans feet (that's just a theory).

As they made it to the control room, the security system Niles spoke," welcome back Doctor Fenix, I've run the simulation on the Imulusion Counter Measure. It has a one-hundred percent effectiveness against the Lambent and zero effect on Humans and Locusts" "Good, we can begin at once" Adam replied "however, it will take time to fully charge up before the energy dispersal can comminse" Niles explained. Then Marcus chimed in," dad, what's going on" his father sighed," Marcus, in eight-teen month's, the Imulusion will reach a critical stage in its lifecycle" the Gears were just stunned," you lost me at 'lifecycle' " "Imulusion isn't a fuel, Marcus, it's a living organism that feeds on the planets geothermal energy" "its a parasite, so you can kill it" "yes Marcus. I needed you here because your the only one I can trust to make sure that Prescott doesn't interfere" "why?" then it came to Marcus, without Imulusion. They would have no fuel for vehicles or other machines and they wouldn't be able to trade for supplies. Imulusion was basically the center of human society on Sera.

When the Imulusion Counter Measure activated sent out a huge blast of energy that went down to the Inner Hollow and the planets core, killing every Imulusion cell on Sera. Down in the Hollow, the Lambent were dying. In Jacinto, cars, tanks, choppers, and other Imulusion powered machines were shutting down. Delta had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Epilogue

With the threat of the Lambent gone, Queen Myrrah took most of her people back underground to rebuild their civilization, but some of her own Theron Guards- her top military officers- turned on her. Some- lead by Borox and his followers- wanted to live on the surface, while coexisting with the humans.

The COG wasn't doing so well ether. People were out ragged by the "peace" with the Locusts. Many Gears and their families defected and formed formed their independent state. And Chairmen Prescott wanted them all killed. Many COG soldiers- including Delta Squad- refused and seventy of them were arrested without trial, including Colonial Hoffman. Only twenty Gears and a hundred civilians escaped Jacinto. The rest of the people were put in intermant camps and were "protected" by the Onyx Guards.

When one ends, another one begins.

 **THE END**

 **What did you think of my story, short I know, The two crossover sequels will be longer. One is with Star Wars the Clone Wars, the other is with Halo. Comment on which I should write first.**


End file.
